Madam Viola
by recondite123
Summary: Natsuki is starting her third year and is introduced to the new healer and head of house, Madam Viola. Sort of Prequel to Sweet, sweet revenge. Can be read as a different story. Takes place in HP universe.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Mai hime/Mai Otome. I don't own Harry Potter.

**A/N:** _umm. A big thank you to Anon, chum-sa, karai-san, 0mauie0, guest, guest123, leeyou, Lagar, Shadowcub, Romanica, nooneyouknow, twenty-six whitewave, dancingfirestar, nomask, clara76120. For reviewing my 'Sweet, sweet revenge' story. Some of you begged for a sequel but I have no confidence in writing smut right now. Maybe some other time. So here is the prequel? I'm not very familiar in writing first person POV, so please point out any_ _mistakes. you can read this as part of the world in Sweet, sweet revenge, or treat it as a completely different story, I might continue this depending on whether people want me to or not. Maybe I"ll write a one shot in Natsuki's POV for sweet, sweet revenge. __  
_

_This prequel will be about Natsuki in her 3rd year, and meeting Shizuru for the first time. This is written in Natsuki's POV._

Spells will be in_ italics_

**Warnings**: Contains swearing, underlying sexual themes,** alternative universe**, and **out of character**. Don't reprimand me for spelling 'mommy' as 'mummy', they're in England not in America.

* * *

The School Healer

By S

* * *

"Mummy will miss you, so, so much!"

My mother and little sister are currently sobbing onto my newly brought robes. This is all happening at platform nine and three-quarters. My Hufflepuff friends and their relatives are glancing at us, all looking amused. I don't even know why they're crying, I swear this happens every single time. It's not like I'll be gone forever, I go home every break, and it'll only be another few weeks till I see them again.

"Mother, Alyssa, I'll be home in a few weeks," I try again, while keeping a close eye on Mikoto. She is currently staring at the train in awe; I don't think she has ever seen a train. I don't blame her; she grew up in a shrine. At least she is not running away in curiosity. I spent three days looking for her last week because she was chasing a bird.

My mother is shaking her head at me, "Five weeks is too long!" and Alyssa is sniffling loudly again now that my mother mentioned it.

I want to roll my eyes, but I can't really blame them. Ever since father died, I've been the acting figure of The Noble and Most Ancient House of Kruger. I don't think I'm feeling any better to see my best friend and her mother cry _with_ each other. Perhaps muggle-borns are more sensitive? I have no idea. My best friend and her mother are currently living with my family, my mother said something about single mothers needing to stick together.

Today, I'm starting Hogwarts for my third year. I had quite an eventful summer, my family and I went to Japan to greet a relative and bring her to England. If I don't lose Mikoto on the way from platform to train, it should be her first day at Hogwarts.

"Okay, I have to go," I pull myself off the crying women, both of them protesting. "Take care of yourself, please. Alyssa, please look after mother."

Alyssa sniffling, holding onto my mother, "Of course, come on, mother," she says, almost coldly with her nose held high.

Sometimes, I'm so thankful I have a mature sister. I have no idea what my mother is going to do when Alyssa comes to Hogwarts next year. Perhaps cry with Nao's mother instead.

I look around and see that my best friend had finally stopped crying.

"Let's go, Natsuki," Nao says, striding towards me. If I didn't know better, it was kind of hard to believe that she was just sobbing like her pet died. Her voice is still slightly nasal from all the crying. Her eyes are almost as red as her obnoxious red hair. This summer she dyed her black hair fully bright red. She said she wanted to look like some guy in a Japanese music picture on her top-lap. Or lap-a-top. Whatever muggles use these days. But I doubt it. It's probably just puberty.

I'm walking to the train dragging my trunk with Nao beside me.

"Sis, where is Mikoto?" My little sister asks before I go into the train.

I frown and look around the platform. Oh, dammit. That little brat is nowhere to be found, I really don't want to spend another three days looking for her.

"She went on the train already," my best friend says, "Oh, and Mai said she'll meet us in there."

I'm not sure how she managed to talk to Mai when she was crying, or even see Mikoto. But I sigh with relief anyway.

Mai is one of my close friends. She is some sort of princess from Japan, I'm not very sure. I met her on my first train ride to Hogwarts and she had been _so_ clingy that now we're friends. I think it's because I told her I'm half Japanese. I wanted to introduce Mikoto to her but Mai was nowhere to be found when we got on the platform.

I say goodbye to my crying family and got onto the train.

"Here, take my trunk, I'll go look for Mikoto," I transfigured my trunk to a lighter weight, giving it to Nao.

"Okay, " she says without a witty comment, probably still upset for leaving her mother, "I'll go look for Mai's compartment."

* * *

I was about to knock on the first compartment till I heard the group of Gryffindors from my year.

"Tate," I hear the guy whine, "have you seen Natsuki?"

I knew instantly who it was so I quickly turned to knock on another compartment. The guy whining in there had been annoying me for the past three years; he says he's in love with me but he has never held a proper conversation with me without blushing and calling me pretty. Shallow bastard.

By now I've checked most of the compartments, there is just two left, one is locked and the other one isn't. Knowing my luck, Mikoto must be in the locked compartment. I didn't spend a whole summer with her without learning anything about her. I still remember the day she locked herself in the toilet for a whole day. She said something about shrines not having such 'pretty' toilets. I shudder to imagine the toilets they use.

I use the unlocking charm at least three times on the door and it finally opens. Instead of seeing Mikoto, there is just one blonde lady in the compartment.

"I'm so sorry– " I apologise half way till I realise the lady is asleep. No wonder the compartment door was locked. Surprisingly, I haven't seen her at Hogwarts before, and she looks more like a sixth year instead of a first year. She is wearing some sort of muggle clothing that Nao wears. A one piece white dress with a pink cardigan.

Unfortunately I was too loud with the door so she groaned and moved her legs, her dress suddenly riding up her long...bare...legs.

The legs are really pale, I don't think I've ever seen such smooth, flawless looking skin...I almost want to touch –

_Merlin!_ What on earth am I thinking?!

I quickly look up and instead I notice the smooth line of her jaw, her bare clavicle to the gradual swell of her –

"Hmm?" A drowsy, half-awake voice interrupts and I quickly avert my eyes, feeling guilty for no reason.

I look up to see the brightest chestnut coloured eyes I have ever seen. The sunlight from the window is giving her eyes a slight velvet tinge. She sits up straight, smooths out her cardigan and pulls her dress back down her legs.

I feel my face heat up involuntarily and I quickly apologise, "I'm so sorry! I'm in the wrong compartment – "

"Clearly, " she cuts me off, sounding slightly amused.

I frown, realising she just rudely interrupted my apology, but it was still my fault for entering her compartment uninvited.

"Yes, I'm really sorry about – "

"I thought I locked the door," she interrupts again, sounding slightly confused.

"Again, I'm very – "

"I placed a _very_ powerful locking charm," she looks thoughtful.

I frown, feeling my patience wearing thin, not sure if she is complimenting me or reprimanding me, "Yes, I'm very – "

"I was having a _very_ nice dream, " she interrupts _again_. I feel all the blood rush to my face when I remembered her groaning. I really don't want to know what kind of dream she was having.

"I'm really so– "

"Now, I'm feeling cold with all the cold air you are letting in, " she pouts at me.

I swear she is either clueless or purposely teasing me!

My temper finally snaps, "Will you _please_ let me finish before you rudely – "

"Interrupt my sleep?" she concludes innocently.

This woman is unbelievable! How can anybody be so infuriating?! I suppose it is my fault for waking her up from her scandalous dream, but why couldn't she at least let me finish the apology? I can feel my mouth agape in disbelief and I quickly close it, not wanting to make a fool of myself.

Now she is standing in front of me, just a few inches taller than me, her hand reaching towards my face.

Is she going to slap me? I quickly close my eyes.

I feel a warm gentle touch on my left cheek and I open my eyes to see the burgundy coloured eyes staring into my own. I feel my breath hitch when she ran her single finger down to my jaw, sending a shiver down my back.

"Cute."

And then she giggled and walked back to her seat.

That single word sends me into an indignant splutter of nonsense as the all the heat gathers around my neck and ears.

"You-You are so...!"

She smiles at me innocently, "I'm what? Pretty? Beautiful? Graceful?"

I cannot believe her!

"Ugh!..You-you idiot!"

I slam the compartment door, not missing the loud giggle that came afterwards.

I could still feel the tingle on my face where she ran along her finger. I place a hand over my heart to feel it racing, I don't know if it is either from anger or disbelief. Who does she think she is, to touch my face?! That woman was completely infuriating. Why did I even bother apologising? I have never met anybody so aggravating!

* * *

After calming down and swearing a string of colourful words, I open the last compartment. Mikoto better be in there or I will strangle her the next time I see her.

"Where have you been?" Nao asks me incredulously, as soon as I step into the room, "Mikoto was in here the whole time!"

I frown. Trust my luck to find Mikoto in the _very_ last compartment after searching the _entire_ train. I see her hugging Mai's left arm. Huh. I guess I don't have to introduce her to Mai. They seem to be very friendly already. I hope this means I don't have to look after her at Hogwarts. Hell, I hope she doesn't get sorted into Hufflepuff, I don't want to spend all my time looking after that brat. This summer was probably the most stressful summer, ever. The fridge was always constantly empty from her large appetite and I had to keep looking for her whenever she ran off.

"I searched the entire train," I deadpan, sitting down, while my best friend burst out laughing. "I even broke into a locked compartment and met the most frustrating woman." I massage my temples to calm my temper so I don't start swearing again.

"A first year?" Mai asks, looking a bit too comfortable having Mikoto on her arm.

Frowning, I cross my arms, "No, I don't think so. She looks a bit older than me, maybe sixth year?"

"Does Hogwarts take exchange students?" Nao says, flipping through her magazine.

I shrug. I just hope I don't ever see her again.

"What happened?" Mai asks in concern.

"Ugh!" I exclaim just thinking about that woman. I exhale loudly, crossing my arms. "I don't want to talk about it."

Nao and Mai share a worried glance but know not to push me. I can't help it. I just don't feel like explaining anything. I will probably throw a fit of rage and swear non-stop. It is best they don't know.

"Takeda came in here at least three times, " Nao changes the subject. Mai laughs.

I shudder, "I saw him asking people about me," I know she is teasing me, she knows exactly how much he annoys me.

I quickly get up and lock the door in case he tries a fourth time. Nao snorts at me knowingly.

"Was that really necessary?" Mai says, slightly frowning.

"You just hope to see Tate when he comes back with Takeda," I say, watching her face flush.

"No! I just think it's rude, what if the trolley lady comes by?"

Before I could argue back, Mikoto looked up in excitement, "food?"

I face palm, can this brat think of anything else other than food? I cannot help but hope she won't be placed into Hufflepuff. People always say that Hufflepuffs are for left overs, this sounds kind of mean but, if she gets sorted into Hufflepuff it will only prove the theory true. Hufflepuff is meant to be the house of loyalty. Judging by many times she ran away from me this summer, she is most definitely not loyal to anybody but food. I cringe, what if the Sorting Hat misplaces that loyalty for food and places her in Hufflepuff?

Something must be done.

I look at Mikoto and she smiles at me.

"Listen, Mikoto, you like Mai right?" I ask bluntly, it took me most of the summer to get her to talk to me. So she must really like Mai if she is so willing to attach herself to her arm. They are all looking at me curiously.

"Yep!" she chirps and Mai instantly blushes to a dark shade of red. Nao raises an eyebrow at her.

"You want to be with her, right?"

"Yep! I like Mai!"

I smirk. This is almost too easy. Mai is covering her face in embarrassment and Nao starts laughing.

"Mikoto, you like Mai and food." I state seriously.

Mai and Nao are now staring at me in confusion. Only Mikoto is nodding feverously.

"Mikoto, you _really_ like Mai and food."

She nods at me happily.

"Mikoto, you _really really_ like Mai, and food."

"OKAY, NATALIE!" Mai shouts my English name, which means she's either really angry at me or frustrated at me right now. "I'm sure Mikoto gets your point."

I flip my hair smugly, while she looks at me in embarrassment. "Yes, she will."

At this time somebody knocks on the door, and tries to open it, "Natalie?" a hopeful voice says, "Did you say Natalie? Is Natsuki in there?"

I cringe and close my eyes while Nao snorts very loudly. I knew I was right to lock the door.

Mai looks apologetically at me. She shouldn't have shouted my name; I bet the whole corridor heard her.

My best friend comes to my rescue, "Is that Takeda?" she asks loudly.

"Oh! Hey Juliet, is Natsuki in there?"

I watch the scowl on Nao's face when her first name was mentioned. She made all of us call her Nao instead of Juliet when people started asking about where her 'Romeo' was hiding.

"I have no idea who you're talking about!" Nao replies innocently, probably angry with what he called her.

I love my best friend sometimes, I really do.

"Natalie Natsuki Kruger, I'm looking for her, did you see her?" he says without taking the hint.

"Oooh!" Nao says sarcastically, "her."

"Yes, her!" he says excitedly, "Is she in there?"

"Oh yes, I saw her. But no, she's not in here."

"Where is she then?" he asks.

Nao shuts her mouth for a moment to look at me. I stare back expectedly. What the heck is she waiting for?

"Helloooo?" Takeda says.

My best friend smirks widely, almost wickedly. In fact, I'm feeling quite worried now, that smile means she is up to no good.

"She's taking a dump!" she says happily. Mai laughs into her robes.

Oh, bloody hell. I can't believe her! I cover my heating face in mortification. I changed my mind, I don't love my best friend, I hate her so much.

What made it worse was after that, Takeda was thanking her _profusely_ behind the compartment door and said he would go look for me in the bathrooms, all while Nao and Mai laughed loudly.

"At least I got rid of him, but I didn't tell him _where_ you were taking a dump," Nao offers, her eyes wet with tears of laughter.

"Where _else_ would I be to do...ugh! Nevermind!" effectively throwing both of them into another fit of laughter.

Bitch. I glare at her with the coldest look and she laughs even louder.

"Hey," she finally stops laughing, and frowns, "I did it for your own good. He should be too horrified to go after you now."

She had a point. "Thanks," I say unwillingly and hesitantly. Perhaps Takeda will be too disgusted to talk to me after that. Nao is such a Slytherin, cunning little snake somehow twisting the story to look good. She is still my best friend, and she did look out for me by sending him away. I think.

* * *

The train finally arrived at Hogwarts and I'm trying to get out without letting Takeda notice me. I'm really not in the mood to deal with him today. I decided to get off the train as quick as possible.

So my friends and I are walking quite urgently off the train when he suddenly calls out to me.

"Natalie!"

Oh, why does this always happen to me? I swear I have the worst luck.

"Natsuki!" he calls my Japanese name. Does he honestly think I will react to my Japanese name more than my English name? Who does he think he is?

I quickly rush past Mai and Nao only to be blocked by the largest trunk I have ever seen. It was at least three times bigger than mine. I seriously have bad luck, I couldn't even jump over it. As I walk around it I bumped face first into something soft.

_"oompf_" I almost fall over and a set of arms hold me by the midsection.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean – " I let go of her and quickly stand up straight. I look up and see the familiar burgundy eyes. "...You!"

Trust my luck to bump into the person I don't want to see, while running away from another!

She's smiling at me with a twinkle in her eyes, "Are you here to 'interrupt' me while I'm walking to the castle? Wasn't interrupting my sleep enough?"

She is so infuriating! Ugh! I flush involuntarily, "Again, I said I'm so– "

"Natalie!" Takeda interrupts happily.

I sigh. Why is everybody interrupting me today?

He caught up to me, trying to hug me like usual with his arms spread out. I frown, pushing him away and he awkwardly had his arms back down again.

"Where were you on the train?" he asks sadly, pouting.

Oh no, _please_ don't –

"Juliet said you were taking a dump, I looked for you in all the bathrooms!" he continues loudly, and sadly creating a rush of giggles around us. This idiot is so dense I want to kill him. I also really want to strangle Nao right now.

I face palm my rapidly heating face, hearing the loud melodic giggle from the woman behind me. I recover from my moment of horror to stare at him with the coldest, menacing glare I could manage. It seemed to work and he cowered a bit.

"Go away," I say coldly and I quickly turn on my heel to walk towards the castle. Thankfully he isn't following me, I think he finally got the hint that I'm in a bad mood. Either that or he figured out that he told the whole crowd I was taking a dump.

The infuriating woman is staring curiously at me so I am raising my eyebrow at her. I walk past her and towards the school.

* * *

"Welcome to another year of Hogwarts!" Professor Granger grins happily towards the four tables. "Now, for the most exciting part of the evening," she walks to the centre of the hall and places the Sorting Hat on the chair. "Let us welcome our new students!"

Professor Graceburt pulled out a list and started calling out the names and the four tables welcomed the newly sorted students to their tables.

"I think that girl is Tate's girlfriend," my fellow Hufflepuff friend Kazuya tells me, pointing to one of the girls.

"Which one?"

"The one with...um...four pig tails."

Wow. Talk about excessive. Maybe I should tell Mai to get four pig tails as well.

"Isn't she only eleven? Isn't that a bit young?"

He shrugs at me, "Tate told me she's very clingy." I suppose Mai has some hope, she's very clingy as well.

Professor Graceburt then called out: "Huit, Shiho!"

The four pig tailed girl walked up the chair and placed the hat on her head eagerly. At first she was smiling happily and then the hat gave a loud snort. Everybody looked at it in surprise.

"I'm doing this for your own good...SLYTHERIN," the hat shouts.

Her smile was completely wiped off her face and she slouched all the way to the Slytherin table.

"I wonder what happened," Kazuya says while laughing, "Tate looks relieved."

"Minagi, Mikoto!"

I have never felt so nervous in my life. This moment determines the happiness of the rest of my magical school career. I stare at her and she seems to notice me. I quickly mouth to her 'MAI' and she nods understandingly. Thank Merlin.

I cross my fingers under the table as she sits on the chair, pulling the hat over her spiky hair. The hat barely touched her head and it yelled out: "RAVENCLAW"

Wow, that was fast. It was as if the Hat didn't even consider other houses. I suppose it does kind of make sense considering that Mikoto only took three days to learn and speak English by watching the romance drama with my mother. I look at the Slytherin table and Nao is looking extremely confused. I don't blame her, I'm feeling quite confused myself. I hear Mai squealing in happiness as she pulled Mikoto into a hug.

"Attention please," Professor Granger says while tapping her silver cup, "Now that all the students are sorted, I would like to address a serious situation occurring today in Britain."

For some odd reason, I am feeling a great sense of dread. Knowing my luck, it can't be anything good.

"According to world statistics, Britain is now suffering severely from obesity," she says as the whole great hall exploded in giggles. "Quiet please! This is very important, we have decided to introduce healthy meals to your diets, we do not want our magical world to die out from being overweight– "

Nobody was laughing anymore.

"–but we will do this by introducing new meals slowly, so that you can adjust slowly to the change, first we will change the little things, like the condiments – "

NO! This cannot happen! She cannot do that! Oh, please, please, please, not that, anything but that! How can adjusting condiments be a little change? In my opinion, that would be the biggest change in all my meals!

" – in particular, mustard, aioli, tomato sauce and perhaps the most fattening condiment of all – "

No, please no!

" – mayonnaise will be changed to a sugar-free – "

I wasn't listening to the headmistress anymore. I feel my heart plummet and break. I haven't felt this bad for years. I feel like crying. Meal times were the only times that made me happy when they gave us unlimited mayonnaise.

" – if you wish to make any complaints, please tell it to your head of house – "

Oh wait, there's still hope! Perhaps I could make a petition and ask my head of house for help. I let out a sigh of relief and finally notice my surroundings. My Hufflepuff friends are all staring at me rather worried. I suppose I'm not surprised. Most of them know about the love I have for the condiment. I can hear the loud laughter from my best friend echoing from the Slytherin table. Bitch.

"Before we start eating," Professor Granger beams, "I would like to introduce you to a new member of our staff. Madam Promfrey is retiring and we are lucky enough to receive a top graduate of the Beauxbaton Academy of Magic. She will be in charge of the infirmary, and I trust you all to treat her with the utmost respect. She will also be the temporary Head of the Hufflepuff as Professor Sprout is away on maternity leave."

I look around the Hufflepuff table to see them as surprised as I am. Maternity leave? Isn't she like, seventy two? Since when was she married? Magic is incredible if she managed to conceive at that age. I can only hope my new Head of house is as nice as she was. I really need to make this petition.

"Please welcome, Madam Viola!" Professor Granger says happily and the rest of the staff clap to welcome the new nurse.

I clap along with the rest of the great hall until I see the familiar long legs I saw on the train. I stop clapping completely when I recognise her face. She walked up to the front of the great hall and wandlessly cast a _sonorus_ on herself.

"Good evening," she says politely from the teachers table. I see her glancing around the hall and then her eyes finally land on me with a smile.

"My name is Shizuru Viola."

Then she winked at me.

Ugh! That infuriating woman!

* * *

**A/N:** Well...I hope you liked it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Mai hime/Mai Otome. I don't own Harry Potter.

**A/N:** _ A big thank you to topsykrets, noah114, chum-sa, Hermione, onepercentsane, 0mauie0, saya-nyan, romanica, trumm12345, seaosofserenity, nomask, gregori, leeyou, guest123, ghellibo, ian.23, sammykhann, maid of space vin and various anonymous guests for reviewing the first chapter. It was originally intended to be a one shot, but here is part two. It is currently 4 in the morning and I'm afraid this chapter might not make sense in some parts, so I might rewrite it when I'm feeling lucid. I had difficulty describing mayonnaise. I personally don't like mayonnaise, but I always had the ability to make my friends eat weird things._

_This prequel will be about Natsuki in her 3rd year, and meeting Shizuru for the first time. This is written in Natsuki's POV._

Spells will be in_ italics_

**Warnings**: Contains swearing, underlying sexual themes,** alternative universe**, and **out of character**.

* * *

Chapter two

By S

* * *

Why? Why me? Why do these things always happen to me? First Mikoto, Takeda, my mayonnaise, then Shizuru Viola. At the moment, I am still feeling gloom about the mayonnaise.

I have loved meal times at Hogwarts; the elves always made the most proper mayonnaise in Britain. But not today.

I stare at the food on the table. My first day back at Hogwarts and the mayonnaise is replaced by a poor vegan substitute. It lacks the creamy egg yolk, the sour tang of lemon juice, and the distinctive sweet scent of orange zest. It was the most perfect condiment; it can even be eaten as dessert. It could create the perfect balance if added to other recipes especially if the taste of meat/fish is too overpowering. Even with chocolate cake. If it was too sweet, the added sour tang of the lemon juice from the mayonnaise, created the most perfect balance between sweet and sour. It went perfectly well with everything. The mayonnaise always made everything just right.

The new texture is different; the new substitute is runny and tastes like vomit and corn flour.

I frown, fully aware the Hufflepuff table is quiet and observing my reaction.

Again, why me? I lose my mayonnaise, my dignity, all in one day. Adding salt to the wound, the woman I called an idiot earlier is now the Head of Hufflepuff. Although temporary, I need her help now. They can't keep serving this disgusting substitute. I can't believe they even bother calling it mayonnaise.

I stare at the woman sitting at the staff table, she is chatting happily with Professor Raderick which just frustrates me even further. The headmistress mentioned I can only complain to the Head of House. Oh, why did Professor Sprout have to conceive now and go on maternity leave? I really don't want to talk to that new nurse. How could I make a complaint to her when I just called her an idiot a few hours ago?

She notices my staring and gives me a small smile.

I feel my ears burning at being caught and I quickly look away. Ugh! Why did she have to teach in this school? Even worse, why did I have to bump into her on the train? This is all Mikoto's fault.

I really can't bring myself to talk to that woman; she pissed me off at least twice in a day. First, rudely interrupting me, touching my face like a damn pervert, and then letting Takeda catch up to me while I was running from him! I suspect that gigantic trunk that blocked me was hers to begin with!

I sigh in frustration, staring at the poor excuse of a substitute covering my food. I don't think I have an appetite anymore.

I dimly notice my Hufflepuff house visibly cringing, looking at a spot behind me; Kazuya turns around to talk to the person standing me.

"Hey, I really don't think this is the time to –"

"Natsuki!" the person rudely cuts off Kazuya's warning, "I heard about the meals!"

Ugh! Takeda has annoyed me enough for one day already, didn't he get the message a few hours ago? I turn around and give a low growl.

"Go away!"

* * *

I crawl out of bed, not looking forward to breakfast. After all, what is there to look forward to? I change into my robes, carrying my textbook for my first class.

I open the common room door, surprised to see Nao standing there waiting with Mai and Mikoto. They are probably worried about me after last night. My bad temper was probably too obvious when I stormed into my common room.

"Good morning, Natsuki," my best friend says with a smile, "you look like shit – ouch!" she holds her arm in pain at Mai's slap.

"That was uncalled for!" Mai reprimands Nao, and then turns to me, "We er...wanted to show Mikoto where the Hufflepuff common room was at. After all, we don't want her to get lost. "

I doubt she would get lost. She will probably just cling onto Mai's arm for the whole day. But it was still kind of nice for them to check on me. I'm thankful they didn't ask if I was okay or anything, they know I hate it when they ask me that.

I roll my eyes. "Good morning to you too, let's go to breakfast."

The walk to the Great hall was silent, as if my friends were trying to find a way to cheer me up.

"Hey, um...let's sit at the Slytherin table instead of Hufflepuff," I say to my friends.

Nao raises her eyebrow at me, "Why?" she asks. I point at the Gryffindor table where Takeda sat. She smiles, "Oh, good idea actually. "

The houses Slytherin and Gryffindor have great animosity towards one other. I personally think its ridiculous, but apparently it is tradition. If I sit at the Slytherin table, Takeda will probably stay away.

I look at the staff table. Oh good, Madam Viola isn't here yet. I eat my breakfast, trying my best to ignore the missing flavour. We are sitting next to Tomoe Marguerite, another fellow Slytherin in my year. She is...a bit weird. Her father is the Ministry of Magic and sometimes I feel she is faking everything she says. But then again, she is a Slytherin so she probably is. Nao told me that Slytherin has a status ranking and Tomoe is somewhere near the top. Everybody knows that in politics everybody needs to be acting, so she probably is faking everything. I think Nao and Tomoe share a weird interest in Japanese music picture. They both dyed their hair an obnoxious weird colour: Nao's dyed hers bright red, while Marguerite dyed hers teal blue.

"Why do you keep looking at the staff table?" Nao asks.

"You're imagining things, Nao," I instantly retort. Was I that obvious? I quickly avert my eyes and instead I see the four pig-tailed first year glaring at the Gryffindor table.

I raise my eyebrows, "What's with the new first year? She looks pissed off. "

Nao smirks and whispers in a quiet voice, "Apparently, last night her 'boyfriend' was talking to Mai and she got really jealous. From what I heard, they aren't even together, but she already told most of the first years that she is dating Tate."

Wow. Some girls are sure delusional. She's just as bad as Takeda.

"Hurry up and eat! You two eat so slowly. There's only fifteen minutes left to our first lesson!" Mai says in a slight panic. I cringe at how Mikoto is stuffing her face. I swear she eats like the black hole, all the food magically disappearing into her small body. Most of the Slytherins are looking at her in disgust. I don't blame them, Mikoto probably just ate most of their breakfast.

Mikoto then looked up and whispers something in Mai's ear. Then Mai looks at the staff table with a frown. I look at Mai with a questioning look and she mouths to me 'later'.

At this time the whole great hall becomes quiet and people are whispering. I look around and see Madam Viola walking to the staff table. I suppose she slept in since there's only fifteen minutes left for breakfast.

She sits down next to Professor Raderick and they start chatting like old friends. I frown. I hope they're not in a relationship. That man is too old for her, he's like what? In his mid thirties? Now she is drinking tea, why isn't she eating any food? Is our food not good enough for her? I admit the new changes to the meals are terrible, but Hogwarts serves good traditional breakfast food. I suppose she's just adjusting to the English taste. I see her smiling at Professor Raderick. Ugh! This is so frustrating. Spoilt Beauxbaton French woman.

My best friend coughs to get my attention.

"What?" I say, feeling annoyed.

"Natsuki, you are being too obvious," she says in a dry tone.

"Am I?" Was my hatred for her that obvious? I turn to look at Madam Viola again, in that moment she looks up from her cup of tea and smiles at me.

Then she winks at me.

I quickly look away, feeling embarrassed at being caught staring. I feel my heart race at the frustration. I know she is mocking me! Why the hell is she the infirmary nurse? She looks like a sixth year for goodness sake; she's too young for that job!

Marguerite sighs audibly, holding her chest, "I think...I'm in love. Did you see that? She just winked at me," she says excitedly at Nao, who only stared at her as if she was crazy.

The hell? Is Tomoe insane? I knew dying her hair bright teal blue was crazy enough, but she hasn't even met Madam Viola! How can she be in love? And I certainly hope she isn't unfortunate enough to meet that infuriating woman. Tomoe is just like Takeda! Shallow!

Nao turns to look at me with a worried look, "Natsuki, I think you have competition,"

I turn towards her with a frown, "What competition? What in the world are you talking about?"

She sighs, looking exasperated, "Deny it all you want. I can recognise a love sick expression when I need to."

"You idiot, I am not lovesick!" I face palm, resisting the urge to hit her. "I don't even_ know_ her!"

Even worse, now Tomoe Magureite is looking at me like a comrade in war. "Natalie, I don't blame you, " she says sympathetically, "actually, why don't we go visit her together? You are so lucky she is your head of house."

I look at her in disbelief and politely reject her. I swear I am not lucky; in fact I have the worst luck in the world. I even have yesterday's events to prove it; the evidence is now _sitting_ at the staff table. Why the hell would I want to go visit a woman who is most likely able to cause me more emotional harm? Nao is now laughing at me. That bitch. I knew she was teasing me the whole time. She looks behind me and laughs even more.

"Natalie," Takeda says from behind me, "I was wondering, if you would like to – "

"Go away!"

Obviously, sitting at the Slytherin table didn't help.

* * *

" – the key concept is visualisation. You must imagine all the little details and imagine them to morph into the new shape, as quoted from your text book, the laws of conversion is defied by– "

I listen to Professor Granger define theory of transfiguration in perfect detail from the textbook. In fact, if I took out my book it will be exactly the same. While I admire her ability to do that, I really don't think this is a good way to teach. I can see my classmates falling asleep.

"Mai, what did Mikoto say to you at the table?" I ask, while trying to transfigure the colours on my slipper.

Mai frowns, transfiguring her slipper back into a leather shoe, "she says she knows Professor Raderick. She thinks he is her father."

I drop my slipper and stare at her in shock. This is big news, I'll have to tell mother. Mikoto's mother left England one day due to a broken heart and died when Mikoto was only four. It took us years to track down her family, we wouldn't have found her if it wasn't for the shrine contacting us. If I find out that Professor Raderick is really the father, I will give him hell for leaving his only daughter alone in a shrine.

"But, she has never met her father!"

"I don't know...that's what she told me."

Now I think about it, they have an uncanny resemblance towards one another. The eyes are the exact same shade of hazel and the hair as well. It had been so obvious. How could I not notice before?

"Miss Kruger, Miss Phoenix, is everything alright?" says Headmistress Granger. Probably wondering why we're talking instead of transfiguring slippers. Now is my chance, if I don't want to talk to the head of house, I'm going to talk to her instead.

I went straight to the point. "Professor, about the condiments, could you please change mayonnaise back to the original recipe?" I ask bluntly.

Professor Granger frowns but looks surprised, "What is wrong with the new mayonnaise? It's healthier with the new recipe. In fact, it has only has one quarter amount of the calories compared to the old recipe. I even consulted a dietician. "

I have no idea what she meant by ca-lo-rees, or even the die-a-tea-tion. I don't like the sound of die-a-tea-tion, judging by how it is pronounced: it sounds like it is trying to cause me death, which is probably what it is trying to do. I know she is muggle born, so it's probably some muggle kind of thing. But what do muggles know that we don't? They obviously don't know how to construct a good mayonnaise recipe!

"But professor, it's disgusting!"

Nao and Mai are looking at me with their mouths wide open in shock.

"Miss Kruger!" the headmistress says in disbelief, "I do not appreciate that tone and attitude. We are doing this for the future of Great Britain! If there are any future complaints, please go tell it to your head of house. "

"But – "

"Unless you can prove to me that majority of the school is upset by the condiment, please gather a petition to your Head of House."

"But my head of house hates me!" I accidently blurt out and my friends choke in surprise.

She looks at me, unimpressed with her hands on her hips. "I am sure Madam Viola does not hate you, that is a terrible excuse. Now get back to transfiguring your slippers."

I am staring at my slippers in defeat and Mai is patting me on the back.

"It'll be okay, Natsuki. We'll gather a petition," she says. "Let's write an argument for it first and show it to your head of house."

Nao looks impressed, "Wow, you haven't even met the head of house. You must be really desperate to lie that she hates you."

I sigh audibly, covering my face. I didn't bother correcting her; I really don't want to talk about the incident on the train. I have the worst luck, now I really have to talk to Madam Viola.

"Well..." Mai says sheepishly, "who knew mayonnaise could cause such a great reaction from the Ice Princess?"

I frown at the nickname while Nao bursts out laughing. "Shut up, you two."

* * *

"Welcome to your third year of Defence against Dark Arts!" Professor Raderick says with a smile exposing his impressive pearly whites.

Some of the girls in my class swooned. I notice Mai blushing, again. As much as she denies it, I know she has a small crush on Professor Raderick. I admit he is good looking, handsome face with thick, dark locks. But he is over thirty: he's old enough to be my uncle. There is also the possibility that he is Mikoto's father. What are these girls even thinking? The concept is absolutely disgusting!

"I am Professor Raderick...you can call me Rad...or you can call me Radical," he winks and flashes another smile.

I don't know why he is introducing himself again, he taught us for the past three years. This is disgusting and inappropriate.

" – all the lovely ladies like to call me Radical. Especially after...actually you are too young to hear this. "

Inappropriate! Over inflated ego almost as bad as Madam Viola! Unprofessional! Why is he even here to teach? Although I admit he is a very good teacher, he is so disturbingly lecherous and should be put into Azkaban. Professor Granger once said that Professor Raderick is the most humble person alive. What the hell happened? I suspect that she was also bewitched by his pretty face.

I notice Mai letting out a small infatuated sigh. I face palm. Is this the curse for girls who are going through puberty? I can't help but notice that I am the only one here who is sane, perhaps along with the other guys in my class.

"Ew!" my best friend whispers to me, looking horrified. Okay, perhaps Nao is sane as well.

After an hour of rolling on the ground dodging stunners, I walk up to the teacher. As much as I don't want to talk to him, it will either be him or Madam Viola. I certainly don't want to talk to Professor Graceburt, she will lecture me for hours about the obesity rate. My history of magic teacher is a ghost, and doesn't understand anything apart from Goblin wars. Madam Armitage will also lecture me for hours, she's always talking about the 'greater good', which really leaves me no choice. The other lecturers probably wouldn't even care.

"Professor Raderick?"

"Yes?" he says. I notice how his smile doesn't reach his eyes. "How may I help you, Miss Kruger?"

"I have a complaint to make in regards to the meals – "

"Ah, I'm afraid you have to tell that to your head of house. I am the head of Slytherin so I wouldn't be able to represent you," He cuts me off, frowning. "But I can help you if it is class related."

Oh, bloody hell. The headmistress probably added all this trouble to ensure she doesn't have to deal with it herself. She probably warned him about me.

"I understand, thank you for your time."

* * *

I walk to the hospital wing feeling a great sense of dread. After talking to Professor Raderick, I wrote a general argument for my petition to show Madam Viola, and hopefully gain her approval despite calling her an idiot yesterday. I wipe my sweaty palms on my robes and knock on the door.

"Come in!"

I open the door to see Madam Viola sitting at her desk, writing in a book. Beside her desk is the large trunk I tried to run around yesterday while avoiding Takeda. I sigh. This woman has caused me so much distress.

"Madam Viola," I say as politely as possible despite calling her an idiot on the train.

"Yes? How may I –" She looks up from her book and recognises me, " oh, it's you, Miss Kruger," she says while smiling.

"Why do you know my name?!" I ask instantly, looking at her suspiciously. I don't recall ever introducing myself to her, she was too busy interrupting me on the train.

She stares at me, grinning back with an innocent look, "I am the head of the Hufflepuff. So, of course I will know about the brilliant students in Hufflepuff."

I feel my face heat involuntarily so I quickly look away. It is sort of suspicious coming from her. But perhaps she isn't so bad.

"Thanks."

"You have been avoiding me, yes?"

She noticed? Well, what did she expect? Even if I broke into her compartment, she was extremely rude for interrupting me constantly, not to mention obnoxious!

"I have no idea what you are talking about," I say defiantly.

"Miss Kruger, why are you in the infirmary?" she tries instead, then she frowns, "You're not hurt anywhere are you?"

I shake my head, feeling surprised at the concern, but then again she is just doing her job. "I'm here for other matters."

"You are here to visit me?"

"Ye – what no! I'm not, " She pouts for a split second before going back to that blank grinning expression. I swear she wants to give me a premature death. "I'm here to talk to you about a petition, and I need you to appeal to the headmistress."

She looks curiously at me, "What kind of petition?" she places down her quill to give me her full attention.

I take a deep breath, "Traditional recipes should not be changed as it may disrupt our magical society."

"Traditional meals?" she asks, her eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

I nod in reply.

She raises an eyebrow at me, "Surely, this is too much trouble for meals. What are you trying to achieve? Actually, let me take a look at your petition argument. "

I hand her the petition, noticing the warmth when brushing my hand with hers. I stand patiently as she read the stack of pages. Her eyebrows shot to her hairline and the corner of her lips twitched.

"This is a very elaborate argument for this petition," she looks at it thoughtfully, "please correct me if I'm wrong, this whole passage cleverly disguises and thoroughly convinces the reader that the 'Mayonnaise' is a traditional meal."

I sniff and cross my arms, not making any eye contact. "Indeed it is. "

She stares at me for a moment in shock and then bursts out laughing. I stare at her in disbelief. She is so rude! First on the train and now in the infirmary, why did the headmistress employ her? She is terrible! I glare at her and she seems to calm down when she realises that I was serious.

"I apologise," she says grimly, "I don't think I have ever laughed so out of control before,"

That is not making me feel any better! I'm feeling too angry to yell so I continued to glare.

After staring at my face, she starts looking confused. "But, the condiment is not a meal."

"I believe in my petition, it – "

"Yes, it thoroughly expresses that mayonnaise is a meal, but will anybody believe you to sign this?"

I smile, although she rudely interrupted me, I am glad she is finally taking my petition seriously. Perhaps I have wrongly judged her on our first encounter.

"I'm sure the headmistress will be satisfied with my petition. You will be surprised with how many people support this," I say, watching her reaction. She looks sceptical. I won't be in charge for getting signatures anyway; Nao owes me for what she said to Takeda yesterday. People have been sniggering around me all day, asking me if Takeda found me while taking a dump. I'll make her gather all the signatures. Even if her methods are somewhat questionable, they often work.

"And, what will I get in return for helping you with this petition?" she asks, still looking at the small booklet.

I look at her in disbelief. I cannot believe her! For a moment I thought she was nice!

Sensing my shock, she continues, "Surely, you do not expect me to do this for free?"

"All you had to do is _sign this_ and _give_ it to the Headmistress; you're the head of the house!" I say angrily.

"True, but only temporary, I'm also extremely busy with the infirmary. Children get sick and injured daily."

"No they do not!" I can't believe this woman, she is absolutely terrible. It is late summer and early fall, they have no reason to get sick! She is just saying that as an excuse.

She eyes me, "Have you seen the state of the stairs? They move for goodness sake! I'm so glad they do not have this at Beauxbatons, I fear for the children who fall from those stairs."

I really want to ask her why she wouldn't just stay in France instead of causing me all this stress, but I really need this petition.

"But they haven't! If you have read Hogwarts: A history, you would know that there had been no accidents for the past hundred years from those stairs!"

"Ah, ha! Miss Kruger is quite the book worm."

She changed the topic so rapidly, for a brief second I felt slightly confused. I feel my eye brow twitch as she stares at me with a pursed mouth, looking as if she is trying not to laugh. I kept my mouth shut knowing she is trying to get a reaction out of me.

She looks slightly disappointed at my reaction but continues, "And Miss Kruger has proven my point. So there _had_ been accidents a hundred years ago."

I face palm, "But that was over a hundred years ago!"

"It still might happen now! But let's not get off topic here, " she waves at me dismissively, and I feel my temper flare, "let's talk about what you will do for me."

What the hell does she want from me? Judging by the size of her trunk, I really doubt she is in any financial distress.

"I...don't know. I doubt you need galleons. What do you want?" I ask warily.

She stared at me intensely, showing me her lovely crimson eyes. She licked her bottom lip and I briefly saw the tip of her red tongue swiping across her rosy lips.

"I...want you," she says in a low soft voice. I feel like my face is about to combust. I blink rapidly in surprise.

I can't believe her! She is worse than Professor Raderick, completely inappropriate, unprofessional and absolutely lecherous! But at least Professor Raderick had never so openly proposed for such unspeakable things!

"Wait what? You-you want..." I splutter indignantly, feeling my body rapidly heat up.

She purses her lips and I see twitching around the ends.

"I want you and your time to help me settle in this infirmary. After all, I'm not very familiar in this school. You can be my health assistant. Unless you have other extracurricular things to do, then I want you here at least three times a week. "

My mouth is wide open, I quickly close it.

She stares at me for a moment, then her lips quirk up a little.

And then she giggles.

Ugh! She's so infuriating! She was purposely teasing me the whole time!

"Ugh! You-you are so – "

"It's a good idea, is it not? I will even give you extra school credits," she cuts me off indifferently with a large grin.

I stare at her for a moment, trying not to lose my temper.

Taking a deep breath, "I will think about it. I will give you a reply another day. Thank you for your time, Madam Viola," I say in resignation, taking back the petition. I huff and start walking towards the infirmary doors, keeping my mouth closed so I won't say anything I regret. Calling her an idiot on the train was fine; I didn't know she worked for Hogwarts. But now I'm pretty sure I won't be able to get away with it without a detention.

I slam the infirmary door, again not missing the loud giggle that came afterwards.

* * *

**A/N**: Hope you liked it!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Mai hime/Mai Otome. I don't own Harry Potter.

**A/N:** _Thank you to Inchemistrywetrust, summer, topsykrets, sammykhann, shawdowcub, romanica, trumm1234, maidofspacevin, leeyou, chum-sa, imani456, ian.23, shiznat13, sarronxo, justme, gregori, nomask, twenty-sixwhitewave and various guests for reviewing the previous chapter. Your feedback is very much appreciated. __To the guest who asked about Natsuki's obsession: She is obsessed with mayonnaise in the manga._

_This prequel will be about Natsuki in her 3rd year, and meeting Shizuru for the first time. This is written in Natsuki's POV._

Spells will be in_ italics_

**Warnings**: Contains swearing, underlying sexual themes,** alternative universe**, and **out of character**.

* * *

Chapter three

By S

* * *

Why is she the head of Hufflepuff? It would make more sense if she was allocated to Slytherin. She is a cunning, manipulative and evil witch who is trying to force me into doing her bidding. I even thought she was nice for believing in my petition, but no! Like a typical Slytherin, she wanted something in return. I will most definitely not waste three evenings a week just to be her health assistant…or most likely, her slave. What kind of slave she wants me to be? I do not want to know.

"Attention, please!" The headmistress tapped her silver cup for attention, "Welcome new students to your first week of classes, there are several notices today: Madam Amitage has a list of banned items stuck on to her wall outside her office, I advise you also to read her list of rules. Quidditch and duelling team tryouts will be available for the next two weeks – "

After a few nights of restless sleep, I am sitting here in the Great Hall hunched over my plate of food, stabbing repeatedly with my fork.

" – if there are any complaints on the recipe changes – "

I whip my head up to look at the headmistress with hope.

" – please do not voice your concerns to me, I am busy enough. Please give your complains to your Head of House, and please trust them. They are employed to guide you, they would not hate you – "

I feel a scowl forming on my face. She couldn't be more obvious; she was staring at me the entire time. I really doubt other students went up to her to complain.

"What has got your knickers up in a twist?" my best friend drawls as she glances down at my food in concern, and her face scrunches up in disgust when she sees the mayonnaise.

"My knickers are _not_ in a twist." I snap and she raises an eyebrow when I send her a dirty look.

She sighs and rolls her eyes at me, "It's just an expression. Look, if you're not going to eat that, at least give it to Mikoto. Her expression is scaring me."

I turn my head to glance at Mikoto, and unfortunately, I see the girl glowering with her mouth wide open. No wonder Nao was terrified. I quickly push my plate of mutilated chicken pieces towards her.

"Wow! Thanks, Natsuki!" Mikoto's expression changes completely and eagerly takes the plate of food. "You are almost as nice as Mai!"

I feel my eyebrow twitch in annoyance. Mikoto has only known Mai for a few days, while she has known me for a whole summer. And I'm _almost_ as nice? Nao bursts out laughing and it doesn't make me feel any better.

Mai looks at me apologetically and quickly changes the subject, "Natsuki, what has been bothering you? Is this about the petition?"

I open my mouth to respond and Marguerite interrupts, "What petition?" she asks curiously from the other side of the Slytherin table.

I grimace; initially, I planned to make Nao collect all the signatures. I didn't want to be the one explaining this. After the little tryst with Madam Viola, I've lost my courage and I'm pretty sure they will all mock my petition. I cough into my fist nervously. "…Traditional recipes should not be changed as it may disrupt our magical society," I say reluctantly, all ready for the table to laugh at me. Instead they glance towards me in curiosity, I feel my ears heat up and I look down at my non-existent plate to hide from the attention.

"What do you mean? All the meals taste the same," Marguerite says incredulously, chewing extra slowly as if trying to taste the difference, "Yeah, it tastes the same. How can it disrupt our magical society?"

Nao responds for me, "Condiments," she deadpans and I almost feel offended, she will never understand. Mai gives a small chuckle. The rest of the Slytherins are too either too confused or too polite to laugh.

Marguerite stares at me in confusion for a moment before comprehension flickers across her face, "Oooooh, this makes more sense now." She smirks, "This is about your mayonnaise obsession. I don't understand though, it tastes the same. "

I officially dislike Marguerite, but at least she isn't laughing at me. "It does not taste the same! It lacks the creamy egg texture and the hint of lemon zest...and I do not have an obsession with mayonnaise!"

She looks at me, surprised at my outburst and laughs, "I've never heard you speak that much before!" I feel mortified and she continues, "–and you say you don't have an obsession! You are overreacting and you need help."

I notice Nao stiffening beside me, eyes narrowing and frowning at Marguerite. I bite back my retort, not wanting to make Nao look bad.

A voice chirps from beside Mai, "It does not taste the same," Mikoto says with a bright smile, "This mayonnaise isn't very nice." I'm surprised to hear Mikoto talk, let alone defend me. Although, I strongly suspect it was because I gave her my food. But then again, I'm more surprised at how she is actually _complaining_ about food instead of eating it.

Marguerite smirks, and I get the feeling I'm finally seeing the girl behind the façade. Her eyes are flashing dangerously, "You're a first year, what do you know?"

Mikoto places down her fork to stare at Marguerite with an innocent smile, "You are in Slytherin, are you sure you want to pick on an innocent Ravenclaw first year?"

I feel my mouth wide open in astonishment and I quickly close it. Mai gasped and is staring at her in awe. The whole Slytherin table has gone into a deadly awkward silence; I can see most of the table gaping in surprise. To be honest, I'm just as surprised as them; I don't think I've ever heard of Mikoto say anything else other than 'food'. But how could one innocent conversation about mayonnaise turn into a battlefield in politics? This could easily involve both houses if they both continue to bicker.

I realise the conversation is starting to get out of hand when Marguerite's expression turns into a menacing glower. I quickly give Marguerite a scowl; she needs to drop the topic before it gets into House politics, or say anything she will regret later. She hesitates and blinks twice before giving me tight lipped smile, ignoring Mikoto, "I apologise, Natalie. I will gladly sign your petition."

"Thank you, Marguerite," I nod grimly. Perhaps I should just sit at my own table from now on.

* * *

All this conflict is Professor Grangers fault. If she just accepted the complaint without a petition I wouldn't have to go through all this. I turn to look at the table. I see that Madam Viola is sitting next to the headmistress while drinking a cup of tea. Doesn't she know that it is extremely unhealthy to avoid food? Is she on a diet? I don't think she needs a diet, she looks –

"So...Natsuki, what's wrong?" Mai asks in concern, pulling me back from the gaze to the nurse and breaking the awkward silence at the Slytherin table.

I shrug, watching Mikoto eat my plate of food as if nothing happened, "Nothing, don't worry about it."

Unfortunately, the whole table seems too eager to break the awkward silence by picking on me.

"Don't worry Mai, Natsuki is just infatuated with Madam Viola," Nao pipes up from beside me while drinking her goblet. Mai laughs and nods understandingly.

"What? _No!" _Where the hell did she get that idea from? I am in no way infatuated, I am far from it. In fact, I dislike the nurse immensely.

"You glanced _longingly_ towards the staff table at least ten times," Nao scoffed, placing down her cup and raising an eyebrow at me, "come on, even the whole Slytherin table knows." She rolls her eyes. I feel horrified at the notion, I had no idea the whole table thought that I was infatuated with the school nurse. I hate Nao so much right now; voicing it out basically convinces the whole table to think that I'm _actually_ infatuated. Do they not know how absurd that sounds?

Marguerite looks at me and eagerly says, "Isn't that why you have been sitting at the Slytherin table? Our table is closest to the staff table after all. Are you sure you don't want to come with us to visit her together?"

Is she serious? No wonder the view to the staff table is clearer from the Slytherin table...but that's not the point. "No! I'm avoiding Gryffindors," I hiss back angrily, suddenly feeling self-conscious and I look around to make sure Takeda is nowhere in sight.

"...Sure sure, keep telling yourself that," another Slytherin chirps, and the whole table chuckles.

Marguerite looks confused, and then her eyes brighten in understanding and nods, "Ooh! I'm so sorry, Natalie. I didn't mean to make fun of your petition." I feel slightly confused, didn't she apologise already? She notices my confusion and explains further, "...Isn't that why you made the silly petition? So you can visit her more often? She's your head of house isn't she?"

How could they even come to that conclusion? I rather they tease me about the mayonnaise! I face palm, resisting the urge to hit my head against the table. "No! I would rather eat dragon dung instead of approaching her! The petition is valid and has _nothing _to do with Madam Viola!"

"But your head of house is Madam Viola, it has _everything_ to do with her, " argues the four pig tailed first year. I glare at her and she cowers away to look back down at her food. I inwardly smirk; glad to see that it still works.

Nao folds her arms and rolls her eyes, "You're blushing. Natsuki you can't possibly be even more obvious."

I glower at her, and she smartly purses her lips together to avoid saying anything else. My stupid best friend started all this. "My face is red from anger, you idiot!"

How the heck did this happen? The whole Slytherin table is convinced that I am in love with Madam Viola! I stand up furiously, walking out of the great hall and ignoring the bemused smiles from the Slytherin table. Screw them all!

* * *

If I can avoid this petition all together, I can avoid both Madam Viola and the headmistress. I might as well go straight to the kitchens to fix the mayonnaise.

"Hallard!" I call out to the girl sitting underneath the trees.

I find the tomboy flirting with a group of second year girls outside next to the great lake. My Hufflepuff friend Chie is in the same year as I am, she proclaims herself as the 'gossip queen'. I really don't think that is anything to be proud of, but she seems quite happy with the title. Her eyes light up when she notices me, removing herself from the group of protesting second year girls, and makes her way towards my direction, "Oh, hello my dear ice princess – "

I quickly put my hand up, stopping her before the flirt says anything else inappropriate. Thank goodness I've grown immune to all her flirting. I say sternly, "Shut up, Hallard. We both know you're not my type."

She looks disappointed at my reaction and pushes up her glasses, "I'm everybody's type," she mumbles to herself, shakes her head and chuckles, "fine, what's up?" she says lightly with a smile.

"Where are the kitchens?"

Chie Hallard frowns, "hmmm...always straight to the point, and here I thought you were visiting me," she pouts and I glare at her. As if I needed to visit her, we're basically roommates, I see her even if I don't want to. "If you require my services I need a payment." She smacks her lips and rubs her fingers together.

My eyes narrow, so much for being a Hufflepuff friend. This woman is too stingy and materialistic. "Okay fine, how much?" I ask, getting mentally ready to bargain for a cheaper price.

"A date with Aoi Senoh," she says without missing a beat, her eyes showing a hint of sadness.

I stare at her in confusion, and she challenges my response with a raised eyebrow. "What the...no." I shake my head. "I'm not Aoi, and I can't make her do anything," I tell her and she visibly deflates. She must really like Aoi to be willing to forego galleons. Thankfully, Nao is roommates with Aoi, and although this is highly unethical...sometimes things must be done.

"A photo and nothing else," I haggle, scratching the back of my head, feeling extremely guilty and making a mental note to ask Nao for help.

She stares for a moment and sighs, "...fine. The kitchens are near our common rooms anyway."

"What? Since when?" I say in surprise, I've lived in Hogwarts for three years, I should at least know if it's near the common rooms.

She smirks. "It's always been there. Just look for the blue rose and tickle the pear," she says nonchalantly.

I stare at her face for any hint of deception, but I find none. "...That makes no sense, Hallard. I know you're obsessed with leaving blue roses for your crazy fans, but seriously?" I huff incredulously at the stupidity, "Find the blue rose and_ tickle_ the pear? Do you know how absurd that sounds?"

"I know it sounds ridiculous." She folds her arms and looks unimpressed, and then looks indifferently at her nails, "but, since you can't get me a date with Aoi–"

"Fine. I'll look for the stupid rose and tickle the bloody pear."

She looks disappointed and bargains, "Now about that photo – "

Two can play this game. "I'll give it to you after I find the pear, _if _I ever find it." I cringe, just by thinking about the possibilities. If I don't find it, I really will have to waste three nights a week for Madam Viola. Is mayonnaise really worth all this trouble?

She sighs and runs a hand through her short cropped hair, she tries another approach, "Okay, how about...joining the Quidditch team?"

I hope she is kidding me, flying around just to throw balls into hoops? I don't think so. Plus with my luck, I will probably end up with all the responsibility and be forced to play a seeker or keeper position.

"No," I say firmly.

"Duelling team?" she says hopefully.

"No!" I almost yell at her.

"Oh, come on! Natalie, don't be stubborn, you know our house sucks and we need all the athletic people in the team. I've seen how incredibly fast you run when you're late. We haven't won the house cup for years!" she whines, putting her hands in her pockets. I frown, not sure whether she was complimenting or insulting my punctuality.

"You know, I don't really care about house politics, Hallard." I grimace; I don't need any more responsibility in my life. I'm already the head of my family, why would I want to join sports and give myself more stress?

She sighs, looking exasperated, a hand on her short hair. "You know, ever since your father – "

I shoot her a look, daring her to go into that topic.

"Sorry, shouldn't have gone there," she says warily and sighs, "fine, don't join the Quidditch team or duelling team," she throws her hands up in defeat, "but we could really need your help, Chandler will probably harass you to join soon."

I frown, not looking forward to facing the blonde Quidditch captain; she's even a bigger flirt than Hallard. I sigh, giving her the chance to bribe me, "Tell me Hallard, how will those two teams benefit my future apart from taking away my study time?"

Her eyes light up at the opportunity, "The overwhelming Fame? Happiness? The rush of winning a game with cheering fans? Added extracurricular activities on your resume?" she says hopefully in a rush, attempting to bargain. She frowns at my lack of excitement, and then she looks sheepish, "...the men who will admire you?"

I give her a dirty look and cross my arms.

She hesitates, chews her bottom lip and says slowly, "...the ladies?"

I feel my face rapidly heat and my heart races for absolutely no reason. I look away and splutter, "This-This isn't about my sexual orientation, Hallard!"

She sighs and rolls her eyes. "Well...what is your orientation? Takeda has been pinning after you for years, do you know what those underclassmen call you?" she points at the girls sitting underneath the tree, "Cruel, Natalie. They call you cruel and a prude for stealing him away."

I ignore the prude comment since I do admit I am somewhat a prude. I am proper and modest, unlike Hallard here who sleeps with any girl willing to spread her legs. I think the only woman she wouldn't want to sleep with is Madam Armitage and maybe Professor Graceburt.

"I did not steal him and I never wanted him! This is off topic." I massage my head with one hand to calm my headache and temper.

"But they call you the modern day Lily and James Potter!" She laughs.

"Hallard, shut up!"

Hallard sighs dramatically, hands up in defence. "Natalie, the offer is still there, alright? If you can't find it you can always join our house teams, and I'll immediately show you where the kitchen is. Or you can try your luck and look for the pear."

"...Fine." I scowl, resisting the urge to give her the finger. I turn on my heels and walk towards the common rooms.

* * *

I bump into something soft and a pair of arms holds my shoulders to stop me from falling.

I am in no mood to apologise after my dreadful day. "Watch it! You pile of dragon sh– " I stop swearing when I smell the familiar lavender fragrance. The sunlight seems to shine brightly through the large arch walkways, the bronze hair in front of my eyes reflecting the sunbeams. I look up and recognise the crimson eyes and push myself off her, I scowl instantly and quickly recollect myself, "Ugh! You again!"

"Ah, Miss Kruger..." Madam Viola says with a smile, straightening her robes, "This is the second time, is it not?" she says in a tone with amusement, her lips curled.

I immediately feel a frown forming on my face. Why is it I keep bumping into her? I've been so careful avoiding her for the past week! Is this punishment for something bad I have done in a past life? "Sorry about that, Madam Viola," I apologise reluctantly.

Her burgundy eyes soften and she asks in concern, "Why are you so glum, Miss Kruger?"

I cross my arms and avert my eyes, perhaps a short answer will make her go away. I run a hand through my hair to calm my nerves.

"I'm not." What I really want to say is, _none of your business,_ but I'm pretty sure that will give me a detention.

"That cute pout says otherwise."

I feel my face rapidly heat up again, and I struggle to contain it. She's always like this – every. Single. Time! I don't get why she picks on me so often, and it's only the first week of school! How am I going to survive for the rest of the year? I can only be thankful she is not an actual professor; otherwise I will have to put up with her daily.

"I am not..." I sigh, holding my head to calm a headache, feeling too weak to argue from the lack of sleep; I just know she just wants to get a rise out of me. I take a deep breath. "…what is it you want from me, Madam Viola?"

Her lips presses to a thin line, "I was just doing some errands," she looks up, taps her chin thoughtfully, and then looks at me for a split second with a smirk, and then her expression quickly changes into an innocent smile, "but I _also_ wanted to check how my favourite student was doing."

Thank goodness, I almost feel sorry for her favourite student. "Well then, please do not let me stop you," I smile, starting to walk off from our horrible tryst.

"Wait," she sounds uncharacteristically urgent which stops me. I turn back around and she stares straight into my eyes, her smile grows wider and it makes me uneasy. "It's quite alright, I just bumped into her."

"Is that so?" My smile drops instantly and my eyes narrow suspiciously. I don't want to assume, but I really hope she's not insinuating anything, especially not about me.

"Yes, in fact..." she continues slowly, and quickly licks her lips, "I'm speaking directly to her right now."

I stare at her for a moment before it clicks. "Wha-what, why am I your favourite student?" I splutter, feeling nervous and warm all of a sudden. I've been nothing but rude to her, but then again, she deserves my impoliteness with all the teasing.

"Miss Kruger has quite the deduction skills!" she deduces happily.

A feeling of déjà-vu overcomes me and I realise she distracted me again by going off-topic. I quickly recollect myself from the moment of confusion and struggle to control my temper and face colour.

"Ob-Obviously! You-You're only talking to me right now!" I splutter indignantly, does she think I'm an idiot? "And, I am _not_ pouting and I'm certainly _not_ cute!" I blurt out loudly, and I see the surrounding students stop and glance curiously at us; the attention is adding extra heat to my face.

Her smile grows wider and looks at me thoughtfully, "Well...first of all, Miss Kruger has the prettiest shade of pink whenever she is flustered and – "

"S-Stop!" I quickly shout, holding one hand in front of me and the other to cover my blushing face, struggling to regain control of the conversation. "I don't want to know. Must I remind you, Madam Viola, this is highly unprofessional for a teacher, you don't go around calling all of your students cute!"

For a split second I think I imagined her hurt expression, "Indeed I don't," the nurse pouts, but I can still see her eyes colouring with mirth, "I only call one of them cute," she smiles.

I hiss through my clenched teeth, ignoring my racing heart and the blatant fact that she finds me cute. This time I am determined not to blush and run away. I stubbornly stick to my argument, "F-Fine, you only call one of them cute, but this is still highly unprofessional and other teachers don't –"

"That, I will have to disagree with you, Miss Kruger," she interrupts with a smile; "Professor Raderick and I chat quite frequently about cute girls."

Professor Raderick is disgusting. I'm seriously considering changing schools.

"That's even worse and I did not need to know that!" I instantly retort, feeling oddly flattered and horrified at the same time.

She gives me a pretty smile which gives me an odd stirring at the pit of my stomach. "But enough of this _lovely_ chat, I do have other errands to run. Good day to you, Miss Kruger!"

It wasn't lovely at all! I swear I just lost ten years of my life due to the high blood pressure symptoms she inflicted upon me. She concludes by giving me a playful wink and walks off briskly, her hips swaying side to side, her heels clicking elegantly against the floor and finally disappearing around the corner.

When she is out of eyesight, I let out a growl of frustration which scares off the nearby first years, and within five seconds I can hear her giggle echoing down the corridor. As a result, I storm off to my common room, cursing under my breath.

* * *

Surprisingly, on the way to the common room after my horrible conversation with Madam Viola, I actually found a blue rose stuck on the wall next to a gigantic fruit painting. After making sure nobody could watch me make a fool of myself, I tickled the pear. As absurd as 'tickling a pear' sounds, I couldn't believe it was actually the entrance to the kitchens. I wonder how Hallard found the kitchen; I really hope she didn't go around the school grounds tickling all the paintings.

A group of house elves greet me as I walk into the kitchen doors, overwhelming me with the enthusiastic welcoming.

"Miss! How would you like a cup of tea?" A house elf rushes forward with a cup of tea.

"How may we serve you?" Another elf squeaks and pushes the first house elf aside.

"Would you like some cake, tea, biscuits of any kind?" Three more house elves rush forward to offer food.

I smile happily. Finally, I can get some mayonnaise after a long week. Why didn't I think of this the first place? "Can you guys make me some mayonnaise?"

All movement stops in the kitchen and I immediately feel dread. There is a long silence and the group of elves push forward an unwilling and trembling elf. "M-Miss, my name is Nobby. Nobby would like to ask, is Miss's name Miss Natalie Kruger?" she squeaks and looks terrified.

I frown, who the heck had been spreading rumours about me? "No, definitely not. Why?" I say hesitantly. I'm not stupid enough to say my own name to a group of elves who clearly fear me enough to look like they want to soil their pants.

They sigh collectively in relief and I feel mildly offended, Nobby continues, "Miss Headmistress Hermione Granger orders Nobby to not give any mayonnaise to Miss Natalie Kruger, and if Miss Natalie Kruger for some, Nobby and her friends are to give her the new recipe."

After absorbing the slightly confusing speech from Nobby, I grit my teeth. That irritating know-it-all bitch of a headmistress predicted I will come to the kitchens and she somehow closed all the damn loopholes. I can't even get proper mayonnaise from the kitchens. This is so frustrating! I should just transfer to Beauxbatons, but I doubt they have any mayonnaise either.

I keep the smile on my face despite my inner growing anger and move onto plan B. "Miss Kruger has told me to come here daily, " I say as nicely as possible and they all smile eagerly towards me.

"–to offer pieces of clothing–" The smiles drop instantly and they are now staring at me with expressions of horror.

"–unless the house elves change back the mayonnaise recipe." I conclude quickly and they are now rushing around the kitchen in sheer panic.

I feel guilty and horrified when the whole kitchen goes off in hysterics, most of the house elves start crying in sadness, wailing at how they don't want to go against the headmistress. I cringe when some of them grab the hem of my robes and beg me to stop the 'Dark Miss Natalie Kruger'. Why are house elves always so bloody dramatic?

I try and comfort them. "If you make the original mayonnaise, nothing will happen," I offer as kindly as possible. It doesn't help and they wail even louder.

I quickly pull them off my robes and reluctantly tell the group of crying elves that I would come back tomorrow. It will either be threatening the elves or three nights a week with Madam Viola. I think I would rather threaten the elves instead of facing relentless teasing.

* * *

"Mother, I think Professor Raderick is Mikoto's father," I say casually to the head hovering above the fire. After talking with crying house elves, I am currently in the common room, using the floo network to talk to my mother. The rest of the Hufflepuffs are watching the Quidditch try-outs, leaving me alone to my private conversation.

She looks at me for a moment with searching eyes, "Sweetie, are you sure? This is a very big accusation to make."

I shrug, "Mikoto said so."

"Alright..." she frowns, a crease between her eyebrows. "I will write a letter to Professor Raderick."

I sigh in relief; I didn't want to be the one talking to him. Who knows what Raderick and Viola have been talking about behind my back? I feel my lips quirk up in amusement when I hear a small voice from behind my mother, _"Mother are you done?! Let me talk to sister." _

"Natsuki!" the little blonde chirps with a bright smile, drags my protesting mother back into the fireplace and Alyssa's head pops up in her place, ignoring my mother's indignant: _"Darling, that's incredibly rude! I wasn't done talking to your sister!"_

"Alyssa, how have you been?" I kindly ask my sister, and she starts blabbing about her past week, mostly complaining about mother. I know she must have been lonely with my mother and Nao's mother. I almost feel sorry for her; they probably spent all day watching romance drama.

"...I've spent all day doing nothing but spend time with Duran," she continues and huffs, "that cat is so lazy, all he does is watch drama with mother."

"Hey! Don't you go talking shit about my cat!" I argue back playfully, and my sister rolls her eyes at me. I am well aware my cat is extremely lazy. The only time she left the house was to go on the three day excursion with Mikoto, they probably took turns chasing birds. I have no idea why, but for some reason my cat and stray cats worship Mikoto as if she is some kind of feline goddess. This summer we've never had so much cat poo on our front porch from all the lingering cats.

"I can't wait to go to Hogwarts next year," she pouts at me, "I miss you, sister."

I smile and reach forward to ruffle her blonde head. Her eyes light up and smiles sweetly towards me, then she looks behind her as if to check if anybody is listening.

"By the way," she leans forward to whisper urgently, "I sent Muffina to deliver a box of mayonnaise," I feel my eyes widen with surprise. "You should receive it in a few days, the box has around three bottles, Muffina can't carry anything else heavier. You can't miss it. I made sure to tell her to deliver through your common room window so nobody will see it at the dining table."

I feel my mouth gaping in astonishment, is my sister really only ten years old? I feel so touched; thank goodness my sister is so mature and smart. She has no idea about the shitty week I've gone through, this all makes it better, and for once luck was on my side. Although it's only three bottles, it's better than nothing.

"Thanks Alyssa," and she smiles happily. "Wait...how did you know about the mayonnaise?" I ask in confusion.

She gives me a smug smile, "Headmistress Granger sent a letter to notify about the meal changes, and I figured they might change the mayonnaise."

"You are so smart, Alyssa," I say honestly, and her smile grows wider at the praise. "If you need any more galleons take it from the stash under my bed."

"Of course, sister," she says happily, and then she frowns, "Oh shoot, mother is back. Write to me!" I wave goodbye as she disappears from the fire.

I sit and read comfortably on the sofa until I hear the loud laughter of Elliot Chandler from behind the common room doors. Taking Hallard's warning seriously, I quickly stand up and rush to my bed in case the Quidditch captain ambushes me.

* * *

"Where were you at dinner last night?" my best friend asks in concern as I sit at the Slytherin table, waiting for breakfast to appear. I instinctively check the staff table, noticing that Madam Viola is absent, probably still asleep. "You weren't upset by what my house said yesterday, right?" Nao looks hesitant and apologetic. "They were just kidding; I told them to shut it afterwards."

"What did you guys...oh that." I completely forgot about the teasing. I shrug; I don't really care unless they do it again. "Don't worry about it. I was talking to mother and avoiding Chandler."

"The Hufflepuff Quidditch captain?" Nao asks me, and I nod. She looks at me suspiciously but doesn't ask any further. She frowns when she looks at the table, "That's odd...the food is late." I look around in surprise, breakfast time started fifteen minutes ago, why is it late?

"Last night at dinner, the weirdest thing happened," Nao says with her arms folded, staring intently at me. "On the table for every house, only five dishes appeared, food was extremely scarce." She bites her bottom lip and adds, "Mikoto was horrified."

"Why? What happened?" I ask in astonishment. Maybe the house elves are depressed and are on a strike...oh wait. Oops.

"Well…on each table had an exceptionally large bowl of mayonnaise. Do you know anything about that?" she asks as her eyes narrow to look at me.

I press my lips to a thin line and resist the urge to smile sheepishly. I stare into her eyes, trying hard not to blink, "N-No, of course not." Dammit, that came out higher than normal. That stutter probably didn't help either.

She stares at me for another second and bursts out laughing, "I can't believe you, you totally _suck_ at lying! It was so you!"

I huff and glare at her, all while feeling embarrassed, "Okay, stop it. I need you to do something for me." I quickly change the subject.

She stops laughing immediately and looks concerned; thankfully, hardly any of the Slytherins are at the dining table so they don't have to witness this. "What do you need?" she asks warily, "You did something stupid, didn't you? Are you in trouble from the elves?"

I roll my eyes. "I need photos of Aoi Senoh," I say, and Nao stares at me with a what-the-fuck expression.

Before I could explain, she smirks and then sighs, wiping away a fake tear. "Our Natsuki is finally growing up…I can't wait to tell Saeko."

"What the hell are you…_no!_ It's not what you think!" I splutter at the misunderstanding, thank goodness the great hall is still somewhat empty; otherwise they'll tease me about this instead.

"First, you obsess over Madam Viola, and now you obsess over my room-mate…." she says nonchalantly and looks at me. She snorts at my expression and bursts out laughing. I know she is teasing me so I roll my eyes.

"You idiot! Shut up!"

She laughs for a long moment before calming down. "Okay, okay. I'll get you a photo. I suppose you are bribing Hallard?" she smiles innocently. "Is that how you got into the kitchen?"

I stare at her incredulously and nod, how the heck did she know? But then again, she is in Slytherin; I suppose each of them have a book of ways to manipulate people into doing their bidding.

Mikoto and Mai arrive into the great hall and sit down next to me. Strangely, Mikoto looked as if she hadn't slept in days. I look at Nao in question and the girl mouths 'food' at me. I nod understandingly; I suppose last night Mikoto didn't eat enough due to the house elf strike. Thanks to Alyssa, I probably don't need to threaten them anymore.

My distant cousin looks at me with an unreadable expression and hands me a flask. Mai and Nao both look at it in astonishment. I feel the same way; she has never offered me food before, most of the time my food ends up in her mouth before I even get a chance to eat.

"You didn't eat last night," she says with a smile, pushing the flask towards me, "its pumpkin juice."

I gape, and feel slightly touched, but also a bit suspicious. I'm not sure why she offered pumpkin juice when I could just wait for breakfast to be served, but I don't want to hurt her feelings so I reluctantly take the flask. "Thanks Mikoto," I say hesitantly, noticing that she is staring at me with an expectant look. I grimace and take a sip. I see her self-satisfied smile and I feel my stomach drop.

"It's supposed to help you sleep," she sings happily. I look at Nao and she looks just as confused as I am. What did she mean by that? Did she know I was having sleeping problems? Oh, that's nice of her. I had no idea my distant cousin ever cared for me. This moment almost makes up for my horrible summer. I shrug and take another sip.

Food starts appearing on the tables and I am surprised that there are only four dishes and a large bowl of mayonnaise. Instead of eating, Mikoto is still staring at me looking as if she is expecting a reaction. I immediately feel alarmed. My suspicions grow when my head starts to feel dizzy and sore. I start to panic when dark spots are appearing from the outer corner of my eyes, and Nao's concerned voice is turning into a roaring sound…oh, crap…I can't believe it!

That food obsessed little brat drugged me!

"What did youuuu…" I attempt to ask, but my vision finally blurs and I slip into the darkness.

* * *

**A/N:** _Honestly, I feel so silly making Natsuki run around with a mayonnaise petition. It seems so ridiculous. But in Sweet, sweet revenge, I wrote that she did, so I just had to write about it. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter._


End file.
